Love is replusive!
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Every wonder about what Max's POV of Ash and May's love is? Well this is the perfect fanfic to find out! AshxMay Max's POV


Love is repulsive!

Max POV advanceshippy fanfic

By agufanatic98

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I woke with a start to hear giggling from outside the room. I touched around the bedside table for my glasses. Firmly placing them on and getting out of bed, I slipped into my shoes. Yawning softly I straightened my shirt and smoothed out my shorts. I could hear muffled talking in the next room. Being as quiet as I could I tiptoed toward the source of the sound. Peeking into the next room I saw my sister and Ash laughing and giggling for reasons unknown. I rolled my eyes, letting out a sigh. Sometimes it feels like _I'm_ the older one of those two. I don't know why but for the past days Ash and May had been acting…well different. And for some reason Ash has been out of it in his last few battles. And May, she seemed more cheerful then usual.

"Finally you're awake." I heard someone whisper to me. I jumped with a yelp turning around to see Brock. Ash and May turned toward the door, looking straight at me. "Err…good morning…?" I said with a nervous grin. "We should be on our way now, guys." Brock explained. Ash and May nodded making their way out of the room. May, unexpectedly whacked me a good one upside the head as she passed me.

"Hey, what was that for!?" I yelled after her, rubbing the spot on my head in which she had hit me. Then May gave me a glare that made me get goose bumps… she clenched her fists and continued walking on. I stared after her with wide eyes saying, "Boy, someone's in a bad mood today." "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Max." Brock told me, crossing his arms. "Did you see the way she and Ash were laughing and giggling earlier…? If I didn't know better I'd say that they're in love with each other." "What?!" I exclaimed in shock. "Who would be stupid enough to fall in love with my geek sister?!" Brock laughed at my little remark. "An obvious reaction…"

I then realized something… "Hey Brock, where'd May and Ash go?"

Brock began to look around then smirked. "Probably went somewhere to make out…" He snickered. I gave him a disgusted look. "Brock! C'mon! That's disgusting!" I blurt out.

"Gosh, Max calm down! I was only joking around." Brock replied waving his hands nervously. I pouted crossing my arms. Then suddenly there was a scream. "B-Brock, did you hear that!" I turned to Brock, scared out of my wits. Brock nodded seriousness in his face. "Let's check it out." We ran out the doors of the Pokemon center to find a distressed Ash yelling madly at none other then Team Rocket. But something was strange here. Team Rocket didn't even have Pikachu but why was Ash so angry? Then I got the answer. "Ash!! Help me!" May yelled as she was in the clutches of a robotic arm. They had my sister! But why? "Dis was easier den I tought!" said Meowth with a chuckle. "But guys, I don't think the boss wants a twerpette…" James said. "Den we'll take Pikachu too!" Meowth shouted pressing a button releasing a robotic arm that grabbed at Pikachu but missed. "Pika! Pika!" "Nice try!!" Ash yelled heatedly, I've never seen Ash this made before… "Let May go!!" "If ya insist…" Meowth muttered pressing another button. "Ahh!! Ash!" May yelled as she began to fall from the sky. "May!!" Brock, Ash and I cried out. Ash sprinted ahead with such speed all he looked like was a blur of red and blue. "Don't worry, May! I've got you!!" May's eyes were closed as she continued to scream…then as if a TV had been turned off she stopped screaming. Ash had caught her.

Ash and May were staring at each other as if they were in some kind of trance. :\

"Are you okay, May…?" Ash breathed, full of relief. "Yea-Yeah…" She replied under her breath with a smile. "I hate to ruin your little LOVE scene but there's a Pikachu to be stolen!" Jessie called. "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!!" Ash commanded, bluntly. Pikachu jumped up in the air doing its traditional thunderbolt as always, but this time it seemed a bit stronger…

"WAAHH!! Why is this always happening!!?" Jessie screamed in pain.

"Will it ever get old?!!" James whined.

"I tink NOT!!" Meowth yelled out!

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!" They all yelled together.

You'd think Ash would have put May down by now but nope he was still holding her. I think they are frozen in time or somethin'…

"Ya know…you can put me down now…" May said humor in her voice. Ash turned as red as May's blouse. Chuckling he replied, "…Oh, right!" He then paused and stared into May's eyes. "But… not before doing this..." OH, please don't tell me he's gonna kiss her!! I felt a chill go down my spine as Ash pressed his lips against May's. I saw May's eyes widen in surprise but she soon wrapped her arms around Ash's neck returning the kiss. I could've sworn that my sprit had just dyed right there. "C'mon! Someone tell me that this is just a horrible NIGHTMARE!!" I yelled disgustedly. Unexpectedly Pikachu electrocuted me with its Thunder Bolt. "Yep. It's all very… real." I muttered, my glasses falling off my face.

Oy. Why does love have to be so…sickening!!? Yechh! 

Fin

Don't worry Max you'll understand love someday.

Hope you enjoyed my Max POV advanceshippy fanfic and please review!


End file.
